<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blame It On the Summertime by Elorianna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651791">Blame It On the Summertime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elorianna/pseuds/Elorianna'>Elorianna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets, Milex - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>EYCTE era, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance and Smut, Sexual Content, canonesque, very mild Dom/Sub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elorianna/pseuds/Elorianna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Miles are touring with their second album during what feels like an endless summer. The release of the record has brought them to a new place in their relationship, and Alex is keen to enjoy every moment of their time together for all that it’s worth…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miles Kane/Alex Turner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blame It On the Summertime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Update 09/11/20: This story is now also <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/10049322">available in Russian.</a> Many thanks to the translator!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex wasn't even sure what day it was anymore.</p>
<p>Once again, he’d awoken to memories of cheers and applause, the bright stage lights, the smiling faces and the swell of the orchestra. It had been one perfect show after another, barely a glitch to spoil the ride. He could feel himself starting to smile already and he had barely even opened his eyes. And yet he knew that it wasn’t just the success of the tour which had blurred their time on the road into one long, pleasure-filled haze.</p>
<p>No, it wasn’t just the tour at all. It was Miles. Or, more precisely, it was him and Miles together.</p>
<p>The days had turned soft and sultry with the arrival of summer, and for the last month or so he’d felt himself suspended in time, as though he were held in a fragment of amber, ageless and changeless and perfect. It had felt like this almost from the start; from the moment that they’d boarded the tour bus and chosen their adjoining bunks. Ever since he and Miles had started doing... well, this.</p>
<p>Miles was stretched out against his back, fast asleep with his arm curled around Alex's midriff. His breath drifted in warm puffs across the back of Alex's neck and the sensation made Alex shiver. He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to having Miles like this, so close. Last night they'd drunk their way through the contents of their hotel room minibar and ended up very close indeed. Alex felt himself stir at the memory of being pushed backwards against the cold bathroom tiles, the warm water cascading down his shoulders and his legs while Miles kissed him, licked him, and ran his tongue over every inch of skin until Alex was writhing and pleading.</p>
<p>Miles still smelt faintly of soap and honey wine. The warmth of his naked body was intoxicating. Alex wanted to wake him. He wanted Miles to touch him again, kiss him again. But it was still so early, the morning still so peaceful, and Miles felt so perfect curled up against him, just lying there as he was, sleeping and breathing.</p>
<p>Alex lay quiet and let himself be moved by the rise and fall of Miles's chest. They'd left the curtains and the window partly open to dispel the stuffy air, and now a warm breeze floated over Alex's bare skin. Sunlight dappled the sheets and he trailed his fingers through it. He could hear the pigeons cooing to each other from the trees outside, and beneath their voices was the gentle rush of city traffic, only to Alex’s ears it sounded more like the hiss of waves on sand.</p>
<p>It made him think of Malibu. Those perfect white beaches and those endless summer days when he and Miles were making their music, and swimming, and laughing, and looking at each other. He breathed in the memory of it. Something had happened to them in Malibu. The air had been alive with something new and unspoken. He'd watched Miles's skin turning slowly golden in the sun, and the way his muscles moved as he sprinted along the sand and propelled himself into the waves. At night the sea had lapped at their bare toes as they shared drinks and whispers on the shoreline, and Alex had let himself get a little tipsy on his rum and coke, just so he had an excuse to look a bit longer, to lean a bit closer.</p>
<p>Still, he hadn't quite realised what he’d been doing, back then. It was only when Miles had kissed him on their last night at the studio that all the pieces had fallen into place.</p>
<p>To say that it’d been something of a shock was an understatement. He’d needed some space to himself for a while, to process things, but Miles hadn't rushed him. They'd taken their time, moving slow over the winter months and gradually exploring each other from a new perspective. That had all changed, however, with the arrival of spring and the release of the record. The tour had pushed them into a new level of intimacy that had frankly left Alex gasping. And now, once more, the summer was here, and he was finding himself reliving the memory of that very first kiss, and everything else, over and over again.</p>
<p>There were no boundaries between them anymore, and nothing that they did felt enough. Alex found himself craving Miles’s touch at every hour of the day and night, when he was alone, when they were together, when they were on stage. It was like being drunk all the time, except that he’d never known his own mind so clearly. When Miles kissed him it was like nothing else existed, nothing but the slide of their tongues and the heat of their mouths, and Miles’s hands… and the friction… and oh god.</p>
<p>Alex couldn’t lie still any longer. There was a low ache in the pit of his stomach and the hush of Miles's breath on his bare skin was making his every nerve ending tingle. He felt like a coiled spring. He wanted Miles so badly, and the want was beginning to throb throughout his whole body. It was more than just want. It was a burning, physical need.</p>
<p>“Miles?” Alex wrapped his hand around Miles’s fingers and brought them to his mouth. “Miles, are you awake?”</p>
<p>“Mmmm...”</p>
<p>Alex ran his tongue along the ridge of Miles’s index finger. He pressed himself backwards and wriggled his hips and was rewarded with a low growl from the base of Miles’s throat. Miles muttered something unintelligible, but Alex thought he made out the words “fucking tease” amongst the garbled nonsense.</p>
<p>He turned his head to say good morning, but Miles was already leaning in to kiss him and he found himself sighing into Miles’s mouth. He tried to turn over to bring them face to face, but Miles’s arm tightened around his waist and held him still.</p>
<p>“Where d'you think you’re going?” Miles murmured the words against his lips, and then kissed him again. Alex wriggled half-heartedly but then caught his breath as Miles pulled him closer. He could feel the hard line of Miles’s erection pressing into the back of his thigh. He began to put a bit more effort into freeing himself, but Miles immediately looped another arm around his shoulders and captured him in a bear hug.</p>
<p>Alex was caught off guard to be so suddenly restrained and he couldn’t quite prevent his whine of indignation. He struggled harder but Miles wasn’t giving him an inch. “Fuck’s sake,” he said. “I’m not the one who’s a fucking tease.”</p>
<p>Miles had barely even opened his eyes yet, but he was grinning nonetheless. “You turn into such a grump when you’re horny, Turner. You know that?”</p>
<p>“<em>Miles</em>.”</p>
<p>“Ssssh.” Miles pressed a kiss to the side of his jaw. “If you want me to touch you then lie still.”</p>
<p>“Christ’s sake… fine.” Alex stopped struggling, but his impatience was ratcheting up by the second. He could feel every slight movement of Miles’s body against his own and it was driving him crazy.</p>
<p>Miles didn’t seem to share his sense of urgency. He splayed his fingers out over Alex’s chest, making Alex hiss when his thumb brushed over a nipple. He leaned closer and Alex felt at first kisses and then teeth against his neck as Miles began gently sucking at the skin. He started to squirm helplessly.</p>
<p>“Are you giving me a fucking hickey?”</p>
<p>“Might be.”</p>
<p>“<em>Miles</em>, it’s summer, it’s too hot for polo necks.”</p>
<p>“That’s a shame. Guess you’ll just have to show it off to everyone and let them know that you’re mine.”</p>
<p>Alex let out an involuntary yelp as Miles punctuated the words with a pinch of his nipple, thrusting himself against Alex’s thigh. “What the… what the fuck did you say?”</p>
<p>Miles brushed aside Alex’s untidy mop of hair and his voice came low and authoritative against Alex’s ear. “I said, you’re mine. Now are you going to keep still, or do I have to hold you down?”</p>
<p>Alex’s heart began to race. Miles hadn’t pulled this trick out the bag for a while. It was a jolt to the system to realise just how easily Miles could turn him to putty with a few well-chosen words. That said, he was more than a little tempted to rebel just so that Miles <em>would</em> hold him down. He bet Miles could, if he wanted to. The thought made his pulse race faster. He was giving the idea some serious consideration when he heard the tell-tale pop of a lid and the squeeze of a tube, and in an instant his wilfulness dissolved as he realised what Miles was about to do.</p>
<p>He gasped at the cold and sudden slide of Miles’s fingers between his cheeks, and in a second Miles’s thumb was there too, drawing small circles and pressing against him. Miles was still making shallow thrusts against his thigh, his breathing heavier and yet still controlled. Alex let his head fall back against Miles’s shoulder and Miles at once began pressing hot kisses to the underside of his jaw, his throat, his Adam’s apple.</p>
<p>“There you go,” Miles murmured. “See what happens when you do what you’re told?” He bit down gently on Alex’s neck and increased the pressure of his fingers.</p>
<p>Alex groaned. His legs had turned to jelly. Miles was fingering him open like it was nothing, and it was frankly embarrassing how easy he was for it. His back arched into the gentle thrust of Miles's digits and his breath turned to soft, shallow panting. Miles was firm and unyielding against his back and all Alex could think was <em>more</em>, <em>faster</em>, <em>harder</em>.</p>
<p>But Miles seemed to have no intention of going faster or harder. His other hand traced a languid path from Alex's stomach to his hips and he began stroking his fingertips leisurely up and down Alex’s inner thigh, as though he hadn't even noticed how stiff and desperate Alex had grown beneath his touch.</p>
<p>“M… Miles,” Alex stuttered.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>Alex forgot his next words and just moaned as Miles began to slide and curl his fingers in a certain way, brushing them over that one spot and <em>oh god</em> Alex could barely breathe it felt so good.</p>
<p>He felt more of Miles’s kisses on his neck and in his hair, and then Miles was biting gently on his earlobe and tugging it between his teeth.</p>
<p>“Do you like that?” Miles whispered. “Do you like it when I touch you?”</p>
<p>Alex bit back a whimper. Miles was taking him apart inch by inch and even the familiar lilt of his accent was enough to send a shiver down Alex's spine. When had it become like this? When had Miles gained the ability to turn him on just by whispering in his ear?</p>
<p>His thoughts danced away from him and his mind flitted back to Malibu, to those long summer evenings spent on the beach with Miles sprawled out by his side. They’d fallen asleep out there one night, and he’d woken up to the tickle of Miles’s lips against his ear, murmuring <em>Alex, Alex. Come on, wake up. It’s morning</em>. At the time, he hadn’t dwelt on why his half-awake self had kept pretending to be asleep, just so that Miles would keep on whispering his name. He’d put his shivers, that day, down to the chill of the morning air and the drift of the ocean breeze over his skin.</p>
<p>“Alex,” Miles murmured again now, and Alex shuddered as another wave of desire spilled through his body. He couldn’t bear it any longer. Every part of him was taut, and stiff, and yearning. He grabbed hold of Miles’s other hand and gave it a sharp tug to where he wanted it, not caring any more for subtlety. He felt Miles laugh into his hair, and then at long fucking last Miles was obliging him. He began to thrust himself into the tight tunnel of Miles’s fist and utterly lost control over the noises he was making.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>, Miles. Oh god... Jesus Christ...”</p>
<p>“Yeah? That good is it?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s... don't– don't stop–”</p>
<p>“I’m gonna have to stop, though.”</p>
<p>“What?” Alex forced his eyes open. “Why?”</p>
<p>“Because...” Miles pressed another kiss to his neck and nipped at the skin. “If I don't stop soon then you’re going to get carried away and then I won’t get to fuck you, will I?”</p>
<p>Alex’s eyes went wide. Miles ceased stroking him abruptly and Alex felt hot fingers wrap around his waist. A second later Miles was pulling him backwards and fitting his whole body flush to Alex’s back.</p>
<p>“You want me to, don't you?” Miles said. His hand buried itself in Alex's hair and tugged. “Tell me.”</p>
<p>“I... oh Jesus–”</p>
<p>Miles was sliding his fingers down again and now Alex could feel the blunt length of him pressing impossibly close. There was another squeeze of the tube and then Miles let out a low groan.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Al. I want you so fucking much right now.”</p>
<p>Alex couldn't speak. Even if he'd been able to, there were no words. He nodded and pressed himself back harder against Miles’s chest. Miles seemed to get the message.</p>
<p>“Breathe for me,” he said.</p>
<p>Alex’s stomach fluttered. They’d only gone this far with each other a couple of times before, and he still found himself getting nervous about it. But he trusted Miles. Miles had never and would never hurt him, and Alex had never felt safer than with Miles gripping him tight in the exact way that he was doing right now.</p>
<p>He nodded again and Miles pressed a lingering kiss to the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“Ready?”</p>
<p>“I... just... Christ, Miles, <em>yes</em>, stop making me talk.”</p>
<p>Miles laughed into his hair again and Alex shivered, and then the only thing he could feel anymore was Miles. His mouth dropped open and his voice caught on a guttural cry as he arched into the smooth thrust of Miles’s hips and for a second it was almost too much. He squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for more, but Miles just waited and continued to hold him steady. Slowly he adjusted to the feeling. He became aware of the gentle way that Miles was caressing both his sides and his stomach, his fingers moving back and forth in calming strokes.</p>
<p>“Al?”</p>
<p>Alex let out a shuddery breath. He could feel every inch of Miles, hot and hard inside him, but the oddness of it was already giving way to pleasure. His breathing was speeding up and his stomach was churning with sparks of anticipation. He nodded his affirmation wordlessly, and then Miles began to move.</p>
<p>Alex keened. He couldn’t help himself. The sensations were beyond intense, and the feeling of being with Miles like this was overwhelming, in more ways than just the physical. He’d never thought in a million years that he and Miles would be together like this, so hot, so close, and with their bodies sliding over each other while Alex moaned and panted for breath.</p>
<p>Miles fucked into him slow and steady, as though they had all the time in the world. He was barely moving at all, just rocking them both in a smooth motion, and Alex could feel the heat in the pit of his stomach rippling outwards, spreading down to where he was hard, and further down to his legs, his feet and his toes. It was like he was floating out to sea, bobbing on the surface of an endless ocean. The breeze rustled the curtains at the window and a wave of cool air whispered over his face, catching at the beads of sweat on his skin and making him shiver. He imagined he could still hear the hiss of distant waves, the hush of the wind in the palm trees.</p>
<p>Miles's hand crept over the curve of his hip and he groaned as Miles wrapped his palm and fingers around him and began to jerk him slowly. “You're perfect,” Miles whispered to him. “Alex. You're so fucking perfect.”</p>
<p>Alex responded by turning his head, and Miles kissed him, as slow and unhurried as with everything else. The sweep of Miles’s tongue lifted him even higher, spinning him out across the sky like a spool of shining thread.</p>
<p>Alex was sailing towards his apex. He could feel it approaching in the distance like the lip of a waterfall, and though he was moved by inescapable currents towards the final plunge, he was in no hurry anymore. His urgency had melted into the slow and inexorable sway of Miles’s hips, the destination no longer as important as the journey, and his emotions were swimming with the way that Miles was holding him, and moving with him, and kissing him. He was suspended in time once again, floating with Miles in that fragment of amber, as though the summer itself had formed a protective shell around them.</p>
<p>He broke their kiss to breathe, and to murmur against Miles’s lips. “Miles... I think I’m gonna...”</p>
<p>Miles tightened his hold and deepened the thrust of his hips and Alex cried out against his mouth. He was tipping over the edge of that waterfall and into a dive that felt more like an ascent, his whole body propelled upwards into space. He could hear the sound of his own name being whispered in his ear, over and over, <em>Alex</em>, <em>Alex</em>, <em>Alex</em>, as though Miles could never tire of the feeling of those syllables on his tongue. Even as his vision blurred and went white, Alex clutched at Miles’s hip and dragged him closer, and he heard those syllables become a choked off sob.</p>
<p>Time seemed to slow and stop. They were lost at sea together, buffeted by the rolling waves. Alex couldn’t tell for how long they were both adrift, but by the time he opened his eyes, Miles was breathing softly against his ear and the sunlight had moved across the bed to lie upon their skin, turning it golden. There was something sublime in the stillness, as if the world really had stopped moving except for the two of them in their cocoon of tangled sheets.</p>
<p>Miles blinked open his eyes and looked at him. “Hey.”</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>Alex moved to turn over and this time Miles let him do it. He trailed his fingers through Miles’s hair and the scruff of his stubble. His heart was brimming with a feeling that he couldn’t find words for. It was fondness, and longing, and the threads of desire, and some odd sense of loss that made him swallow against a lump in his throat. He didn’t know where the sadness had come from, but the melancholic tint to his emotions made him want to reach for the joy he felt pulsing through every limb; reach for it, and clutch it, and hold it tight. But he knew better than to try. Happiness wasn’t made to be bottled and put on a shelf. He took a deep breath, let it out again slowly, and allowed the feeling to flow through him instead, taking comfort in the knowledge that such perfect moments could only ever be fleeting. It was that very fact which made them so beautiful.</p>
<p>Miles was watching him, a gentle smile playing about his lips. He reached out and brushed his knuckles over Alex’s cheek. “You look serious,” he said. “Everything okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just…”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Alex shook his head. He felt oddly tongue-tied, which was rarely the case when he was with Miles. He sought for the words to explain himself, but nothing seemed to fit. In the end, he shrugged. “I just wish this summer would never end. You know?”</p>
<p>Miles looked at him, and then nodded slowly. “Yeah,” he said. “I know.” He took Alex’s hand in both of his own and pressed a kiss to each fingertip.</p>
<p>Alex couldn’t help but smile back at him. “Miles,” he said. “Will you kiss me again?”</p>
<p>Miles let go of Alex’s fingers, wrapped both arms around his waist and pulled him close. “I’ll never stop kissing you,” he said. He pressed his lips to the corner of Alex’s mouth. “I’ll kiss you for as long as there’s a sun in the sky.”</p>
<p>“I hear that the sun’s supposed to burn out in about five billion years’ time.”</p>
<p>“Huh, is that so? Well, then I guess we’d better make the most of it.”</p>
<p>Miles smiled wider and kissed him again, and then again, and Alex returned his kisses with equal fervour. He felt his melancholy dissolving in the air, twinkling into nothing like dust drifting out of a sunbeam. He hummed against Miles’s mouth, and it occurred to him that perhaps he’d been mistaken. Perhaps, in the end, he and Miles really were suspended in that ageless fragment of perfect amber.</p>
<p>Five billion years was a pretty long time, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>